


'Til...Do Us Part

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Naegiri - Freeform, i don't understand the tags for this site, i'm probably not gonna add more because i'd rather not give away too much, just adding that there as that's the reason why i decided to make this teen and up, pre game, so who ordered some sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: A year has passed since Class 78 willingly locked themselves up in Hope's Peak Academy. Relationships have blossomed since. Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri's relationship may proceed on this fateful anniversary.





	

To sixteen students, the outside world was nonexistent. All they cared about was the small society they had created one year ago in Hope’s Peak Academy. One year had passed, and the students seemingly forgot about the tragedy that shook that painted the sky red. One year ago, these students were afraid for their lives as they were rushed to the old school building, protected under heavily-armed vehicles. That very same day, they swore to live the rest of their lives with one another, inside the old Hope’s Peak, with a possibility that they may never see the outside world again. 

Some may have doubted that the students could have taken living together in the same location for very long. Out of the very few that knew of the Headmaster’s plan, most of them thought he was rediculous. They thought there was no way these students could live out their lives in the same building. The students were bound to grow insane. They’d become restless, and eventually try to break down the building in a desperate attempt at escape. That day had yet to come. The students had managed to prove anyone who doubted them wrong. As a group, they flourished together. Not one day was spent in agony. They had vowed to make every day as if it were their last. After all, they never knew if their locked school was completely impregnable, despite claims stating it was.

Relationships were another thing that flourished in their society. The students knew one day they would be finding romantic interest in one another, and when they were older, perhaps one day their society would grow. The idea of bringing new life into the world they lived in was briefly discussed, but was decided to be put aside for when they were adults. That didn’t stop students from being romantically involved with one another. It definitely didn’t stop Makoto Naegi, and Kyoko Kirigiri, from forming their relationship. 

When Makoto happily announced that he and Kyoko were a couple six months prior, everyone was in shock. They knew the two had grown closer since their new lives, but never did they show any hints of romantic attraction. However, they never saw what was behind closed doors. While the others weren’t around, Makoto would encourage Kyoko to talk about herself. He’d spend his days trying to convince her that she didn’t need to be suspicious of everyone, and that she could trust everyone, especially him. She declined his offer to trust everyone, but told Makoto that if he were to earn her trust, that she would consider talking more open about herself. Sure enough, Makoto managed to earn her trust. Quickly, Makoto earned her affections. Even faster than that, the two admitted their feelings for one another. 

On the fifth floor of the academy building was a greenhouse. Students who wanted a breath of fresh life would come to this room. They had managed to keep the greenhouse full of plant life, and were proud of their achievement. On this day, Makoto was in charge of watering the plants, since the sprinkler system hadn’t been working properly in the last week. He would have forgotten if it weren’t for Kyoko. 

Makoto had just finished the last area of plants that needed to be watered for the day. Taking care of the plants in the greenhouse was a large amount of work due to the large amount of plants stored. He was lucky to have Kyoko helping him out. He wondered just how lost he’d be without her. After he had finished, he walked over to Kyoko, who was sitting down on the stone walkway. Lost in thought, Kyoko didn’t notice Makoto walking over towards her, until the sound of his footsteps were right by her. 

“Is everything okay?” Makoto asked while he sat down next to his girlfriend. 

“Yes,” Kyoko replied. “I’ve just been thinking about our lives here.”

“What about it?”

“According to Ishimaru at breakfast this morning, we’ve been living here for a year. It’s astonishing to say the least.”

“You’re right.” Makoto looked away from Kyoko only to take in the scenery. “Time has gone by fast. Do you think the next year will?”

“I’m not sure,” Kyoko admitted. “Maybe things will be different next year.”

“You mean like, we won’t be here?” Makoto asked. “Do you think the world will be,” he paused, “back to normal?”

Kyoko didn’t answer Makoto’s question for a long time. She found herself spacing into her own world again as her mind flashed back to when the tragedy struck. She thought about how she felt as if she could have prevented the calamity, and yet she didn’t. Kyoko would always think that if she had more time to collect her evidence and deductions, that she could have exposed the person responsible for their despair-infected world. She had her doubts about one of the students living with them, though she never confided with Makoto about it. After all, her suspicions had yet to be confirmed. Yet a year had passed, and everything seemed normal, if normal was a thing in this world. 

“I can’t say for sure,” Kyoko finally answered. 

“Well, no matter what,” Makoto brushed his hand against Kyoko’s. Even though they had been together for so long, Kyoko still managed to make him blush. “No matter what, I’m glad that you’re here with me.”

Kyoko looked over to see her boyfriend smiling and blushing. Makoto’s personality was infectious to Kyoko. No matter the situation they were in, Makoto was always able to make her smile, and relax. She enjoyed that about him. If it weren’t for Makoto, she’d probably suffer health issues with the stress she had piled up over the years. Kyoko grasped Makoto’s hand with her’s. 

“I’m happy to have you with me as well,” Kyoko said with confidence. “There’s nobody else I’d rather be next to right now.” 

The couple sat in silence as they drank in the greenhouse’s scenery. They didn’t have to be anywhere in the school until later tonight, when the class members decided they’d have a party to celebrate their anniversary of living together. Kyoko scooted closer to Makoto and rested her head on his shoulder. Being with Makoto was the only time she could truly relax, and not worry about anything. She loved everything about Makoto. When she first met the boy, she never saw him as a person she’d fall for. Here Kyoko was, one year later, head over heels for Makoto. 

It was only natural that she then would ask Makoto a rather intimate question.

“Makoto, how do you think the romantic couples in here could be married?”

The question threw Makoto off. Never had Kyoko ever talked about marriage with him. She never seemed to be the type who was interested in marriage. After all, marriage was considered to be the ultimate joining of two people, and Kyoko tended to keep her distance towards others. 

“I don’t know,” Makoto answered. “I mean, doesn’t someone have to be licensed to marry a couple?”

“Is a license necessary in our world?” she muttered. 

“Why are you asking this, Kyoko?”

Kyoko hesitated. She let go of Makoto’s hand and curled herself up. This was the one act of body language that Makoto could understand from her. When she curled up, Kyoko was hiding something. “It’s just a thought.”

“Kyoko,” Makoto tried to get his girlfriend to open up, physically and mentally. He placed his hands gently on Kyoko’s knees, and tried to push them down so he could look her straight in the eyes. She was stronger than she looked. Kyoko kept her knees up. “You can tell me anything.” 

Kyoko bit her lip. She tried to hide her face further from Makoto to hide the slight pink in her cheeks. “I told you it’s only a thought. There’s nothing more.” 

“You wouldn’t say anything unless it’s important,” he reminded her. “You don’t have to be embarrassed if you-”

“I’m not.”

Makoto knew he wouldn’t be able to get any information like Kyoko like this. He knew the best way for her to speak, was if he admitted something himself. He hadn’t thought too much about marriage before now, but he did see himself living the rest of his life with Kyoko by his side. He didn’t want anyone else to be with him like she was. He loved Kyoko. He wanted to be with Kyoko. With Kyoko around, he truly felt lucky. 

“Kyoko, if given the opportunity...I would want to marry you,” he admitted. His entire body was on fire. Perhaps his feelings of marriage were premature, and admitting such feelings could scare Kyoko off. Yet he confessed to her. After all, he couldn’t hide anything from her, mainly his feelings.

“Do you really mean that?” she asked, unsure of his words. 

Makoto took that quick moment of weakness to gently push Kyoko’s legs down. He saw her cheeks were pinker than they usually were when they discussed romantics. Makoto didn’t think he had seen this side of Kyoko before. Yet he loved seeing her blush. She was adorable. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Makoto admitted. 

“It’s not like it matters,” Kyoko said, followed by a sigh. “As we discussed earlier, nobody here could legally wed us. We’d also have to wait until we’re eighteen even if there was somebody.” 

“But what if that didn’t matter?”

Kyoko looked at Makoto in suspicion. “What do you mean?”

“You already asked if a license and legalities would matter in our world, right? Do we really have to wait, or have someone confirm it. What’s important is that we want it, right?”

Kyoko pondered Makoto’s statement. It didn’t make much sense to her, but he was right about legalities. “I suppose there is truth to that.”

“So let’s do it,” Makoto suggested. “Let’s marry, right now.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened in shock. “Do you realize what you’re saying?” she asked. Makoto sounded so childish, as if he reverted back to being five-years old. 

“I do,” Makoto answered. “Kyoko, I love you! I don’t wanna be with anyone else. I get that it won’t technically be an official marriage, but it would be to us! When we’re of age, and we know someone can legally wed us, then we’ll get married again!”

Kyoko’s smile returned to her face. “You’re such an interesting person,” she admitted. “I don’t think my life wouldn’t be this interesting without you here.”

“So what do you say?”

Kyoko’s smile widened. “Okay. Let’s get ‘married.’”

Their ceremony was something you’d expect from two children. They didn’t have much information regarding weddings, and didn’t expect they could do much living in a school. They pretended the greenhouse was the outside world. Makoto had made a flower wreath for Kyoko to wear, and he picked a flower to place behind his ear, since he couldn’t get anything to sit well with his clothing. Makoto also took the liberty of making rings out of flowers. He knew they wouldn’t last long after being picked, but he was insistent they have rings. Perhaps they could make better-looking ones in the art room. While Makoto slipped the flower ring onto Kyoko’s gloved hand, he saw the widest smile he had ever seen her have, to the point where her mouth had opened slightly. 

“You’re so beautiful when you smile,” Makoto said in a daze while he took in the sight of Kyoko’s smile. 

“This smile is because of you,” she admitted, “my husband.”

Makoto blushed at the words that passed Kyoko’s lips. “I may never get used to hearing you calling me your husband.”

Kyoko leaned closer to Makoto, her lips dangerously lingering close to his. “You should know the next part of the ceremony.”

“I do,” Makoto gasped. “We kiss.”

No other words were spoken between the two. Their lips met one another for a soft, tender kiss. Their lips lingered on one another for what seemed like an eternity; neither of them wanted this moment to end. The couple were unsure who broke the kiss, but it gave them a moment to look at each other in astonishment. Smiles were worn by the couple.

“When we are officially wed,” Kyoko said sudden, “my name will be Kyoko Naegi, It sounds nice.”

“Wait, Kyoko!” Makoto exclaimed. “I thought you took pride in your family name. Why would you want to give it up like that? I mean, I could be Makoto Kirigiri, if you wanted.”

Kyoko shook her head. “In here, my family name means nothing. Is a name regarding a family of detectives really necessary in a locked building like this?” Kyoko lowered her head. “Maybe it’d be useful for petty thievery.”

Makoto was ready to speak up and protest, but Kyoko raised her hand that wore the flower ring in front of him. 

“Besides,” she added, “I’d rather have the name of the man I am in love with. That man opened himself up to me from the start. When I told him he had to earn my trust, he did so with no hesitation. He made me feel emotions I thought I had thrown away. He made me realize it was okay to be close to someone, and that one bad experience shouldn’t dictate my future. It’s because of him-” Kyoko placed her hand against Makoto’s cheek, “Because of you, that I truly think there is hope left in this world. Therefore, I’d rather take your family name.”

Without warning, Makoto threw his arms around Kyoko in a tight embrace. The words Kyoko spoke were beautiful, and words he’d never want to forget. Nobody spoke about Makoto like that before. All his life, he thought he was an ordinary person, who lacked anything special. He always thought Hope’s Peak made a mistake when he was enrolled. He thought at first he didn’t deserve to be a student at such a prestigious academy. Yet here someone was, who was hand chosen by the academy due to her detective abilities, saying in her own words that he was special. 

“Okay,” Makoto said, followed by a laugh. “Kyoko Naegi it is.” 

Later that evening, Makoto and Kyoko attended the small party the class had planned on to celebrate their one year of living together. They walked through the opening to the gymnasium hand-in-hand, and wore the flower rings Makoto had created. Some of their classmates teased the couple for their rings, and stated they looked as if they were married. Makoto would laugh, and Kyoko would remain quiet on the matter. After all, they had decided to keep their ceremony a secret. 

After the party had finished, the couple decided to spend the night in Kyoko’s room together. As the two walked into her room, Kyoko slipped the flower ring off her finger, and did the same for Makoto. Makoto looked at Kyoko, confused. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. He slightly reached for Kyoko’s hand to retrieve his ring back from her.

“I don’t want these to break,” Kyoko said as she put the rings in a small box. “So I’m going to put these in this box, and put it in this desk drawer.” Kyoko closed the box and walked over to the desk in her room. She opened up a drawer, and placed the box in the back. “Tomorrow, we should find a way we can preserve the flowers, so they last longer.” 

“Why not go looking now?” Makoto suggested. “I’m sure we could find something in the biology room.”

“It’s rather late, Makoto.”

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we don’t have a curfew.”

Kyoko huffed slightly in frustration. Did she have to spell everything out for him? She strutted her way back to Makoto, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “They will be fine for one night.” Kyoko planted a kiss on Makoto’s lips. “I already had plans for us tonight.”

The young couple slept comfortably close together, skin against skin. The clothing they had worn for the day had been discarded in a pile on the bedroom floor. They were exhausted from their first-time making love, not even the strongest earthquake could wake them up. Makoto’s head rested comfortably in the crook of Kyoko’s neck, his arms held her by the waist. Kyoko’s legs were around Makoto’s, her head buried in his hair, and her bare hands exposed, which lightly caressed Makoto’s back. 

Before Kyoko had fallen asleep, she relished in the warmth of Makoto’s body. The muscles on her face hurt so much with all the smiling she had done that day. She thought that perfect moments like this were only possible in books and movies. Yet, this was real life. Kyoko didn’t think she could be happier than she was now. Kyoko kissed Makoto on the top of his head before she fell asleep. The last thing she thought about was how she never wanted to forget that day.

* * *

 

 

Kyoko Kirigiri woke up in a classroom, with nobody around. She eyed her surroundings to see all windows were bolted shut, and a video camera was pointed right at her. There was some strange writing on the wall, that made no sense to her. She looked down to see a sloppily-written note on a pamphlet. 

_ Orientation Info _

_ The new semester has begun. Wait, scratch that. From here, this academy becomes a whole new world for you guys. _

She looked around the room to see how her location resembled a classroom. She reminded herself that she had been enrolled into Hope’s Peak Academy. Though she couldn’t remember just how she managed to do so. In fact, she hardly could remember anything about her life. What she could remember was that she managed to get into Hope’s Peak, and her father was the headmaster, who abandoned her as a child. She remembered her grandfather took her in and raised her. She thought her grandfather trained her for something special, but once again, she didn’t know what that thing was. She also remembered under her gloves were disgusting burn scars from an accident. She couldn’t remember how it happened, but she knew it was due to her trusting someone, and that she vowed to never get close to anyone again.

Kyoko let her frustrations go to rest briefly as she walked out of the classroom. She hoped there would be answers regarding her location and state of mind at this “orientation.” When she found other teenagers standing in front of a giant metal door, all shocked and confused, Kyoko knew she wouldn’t get any answers from them. She stayed in the corner in silence as she observed her peers one-by-one. She didn’t plan on interacting with any of them; she didn’t see a reason to. 

“Excuse me.” The voice of a young boy rang through Kyoko’s ears. She turned her head to see a boy with brown hair standing in front of her. She closely inspected the boy’s features in silence. He was notably short, and had the look of a middle school student rather than high school. In short, there was nothing about him that stood out.

“Um, may I ask your name?” the boy asked.

Kyoko looked away from him. She took a while to answer him. “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.” 

Kyoko didn’t want to say anything else to him. She didn’t have time for petty introductions. All Kyoko wanted was to figure out where she was, and why she was there in the first place. What was more important to her was to figure out why she couldn’t remember the majority of her life. 

“Hey, so uh, how’d you get selected to come here?” the boy asked.

“How?” Kyoko frowned at him. The boy was striking every nerve in her body. Yet, she remained composed on the outside. She couldn’t wait for him to leave her alone.

“I mean, you must have been chosen because you’re a ’Super High School Level’ something, right? So what makes you special?” 

She wasn’t going to admit to a stranger that she couldn’t remember her talent. No, she wouldn’t dare admit that to anyone, only if her life depended on it. The more this boy talked, the more she wanted him to go away.

“Do I have to tell you?” she snapped.

The boy backed down instantly. “What? Erm, you don’t have to.”

“If it’s not absolutely necessary, I think I’ll pass.” Kyoko ended the conversation at that. The feeling must have been mutual, as the boy went on to talk to the other people that were with them. Thank goodness, she thought while he walked away. The less distractions, the better.

Kyoko retired to the room she was assigned to after “orientation.” Her mind swarmed at the idea of a mutual killing game. She couldn’t remember how she got here, or why she was there in the first place. Though she didn’t express it, even when alone, Kyoko was frightened for her life. She was stuck in a place with seemingly no contact with the outside world. Somehow she had managed to get kidnapped by someone only for the enjoyment of watching teenagers slaughter one another. She wouldn’t let this mastermind see her die, however. She planned on making out of this school alive.

Kyoko’s first instincts were to investigate her bedroom. She looked at every single detail the room had to offer, just in case there could be some way to escape, some clue that led her to the mastermind’s identity, or a clue for her own identity. The windows were bolted shut, and there was no way she could get them undone on her own. She noticed the room had its own shower room. A note was left for her to state that the water turned off at 10pm, and that her room came with a locked door. 

She looked through the drawers in the dresser. Oddly enough, her clothes were already in there, neatly folded. The neatly folded clothing puzzled Kyoko. She had no idea why a kidnapper would take the time to gather her clothing like that, or even the way she would fold them. She dug through her clothes, hoping to find a clue, but luck was not on her side. 

In frustration from not finding anything, Kyoko stormed to the desk drawers. She needed something, anything that could give her an explanation as to what was going on. She opened a drawer to find a sewing kit, and a diagram showing all vital parts of the human body. Kyoko scowled at the diagram, furious at the mastermind. The person behind this took everything as a joke. People’s lives were at stake. This wasn’t funny, and this wasn’t a game. She slammed the drawer shut, and opened the one below it.

Kyoko’s interests piqued when she noticed a small box in the drawer. Carefully, she reached out and examined it. The box looked nothing special on the outside. She opened it carefully and noticed two flower wreaths, small enough to fit around her finger. She picked one of the wreaths up and eyed it in detail. The flowers looked as if they were recently picked, and were laced together with excellent craftsmanship. Yet, they weren’t helpful in her investigation. It was peculiar that there would be a box with flower wreaths in her room, but they weren’t going to help her in any way. They were useless.

Kyoko placed the wreath back in the box with the other and placed it back in the drawer. The investigation of her room led her nowhere. Nothing in there was of importance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I wouldn't write sad stuff, but here I am with somewhat sad stuff, oops. So pretty much we know nothing really about the students being locked up for a year willingly. So pretty much anything could happen, except death of course. Of course, even if something great happened, they'd all forget about it. That idea kind of led to this story.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of having you guys decide on what I should write next. So if you guys wanna see something from me, whether it be a pairing, a continuation of one of my one-shots, a naegiri prompt, pretty much anything, let me know!
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos. Thanks, everyone!


End file.
